the 2nd to last Time Lord
by manta321
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the last time lord? What if he traveled through time and space as well? What if he crashed and regeneration went wrong? What if he was wanted for adoption? I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO (sadly. wish I did)


The box simply appeared out of nowhere. Like it just faded into existence. It just wasn't natural the residents gathered around expecting a man in a tuxedo with a top hat one to come running out of the box crying, 'I'm a magician! Hope you enjoyed the act!' passing around his hat for money. The crowded around waiting. Then someone came flying out of the doors. It wasn't a man it was a boy and what he was wearing was far from a magician's uniform. It was a tattered black leather jacket and a ruined maroon jumper. His ripped dark jeans stood out against the flurry of bright clothes of the eager audience. Once he peeled his face off the sidewalk the crowd saw blood covered flesh peeling off his left cheek hanging in his strange gold colored eyes. He touched his face and moaned. "That," He said the crowd hanging on to every word that came out of the mysterious boy's mouth. "That," He said again. The people were expecting an incantation or Latin, maybe something mystical to keep them wondering but what he said left them in the dark. What he said was more confusing than any spell. "Was amazing." With those last two words he passed out right there on the sidewalk in the middle of a bustling city.

The crowd looked around at each other muttering about the mysterious boy asleep on the sidewalk. Soon the crowd began to dwindle. They got bored of watching some stranger sleep in the park. Soon there was only one person left. A women who calls herself, Dr. Mary Watson. Mary had been bored with her life she wanted a challenge and she wanted it now. She didn't think twice in taking the boy to her car. She knew her husband wouldn't like it, but she wanted answers about the strange boy.

**-time break-**

"You did what?!" John Watson exclaimed to his wife. Mary had said she had gone out to get groceries. She came back with: two dozen eggs, a gallon of milk, some whole wheat bread, and a teenaged boy. What was she shopping for exactly?

"I told you, John," Mary explained exasperatedly. It was the fifth time she told her husband what she had done and the sixth time he didn't understand. "I saw a boy appear out of nowhere and when no one would help him I decided to."

"Mary," John sighed rubbing his forehead. John had a lot of weight on his shoulders already, he had a conference in the morning with his bosses to discuss something new for their company. John worked for a shoe making factory and had a brand new design in mind for them. It was something he needed. He was keeping something from his wife: He was nearly broke. Something he didn't want his wife to worry about. The money he made just wouldn't last for a family of seven. He was really worried about failing the pitch and having an eighth mouth to feed. "This boy, this kid. Someone might be missing him! You can't just go around taking children off the street!" John argued as his wife rolled her eyes.

"No. I checked with the police, no one's filed a missing persons report that defies his description." She said smartly putting her hands on her hips.

"Then he's a run away! Mary, we've talked about this," John said putting his arms around her. "You can't just bring strays into into house." She smiled at him.

"I brought you in, didn't I?" She replied with a kiss. She loved John with all her heart. But she couldn't see how this boy was any less important than anyone else in the world.

"You sure did," John said pulling her closer to him. As they went for a second kiss the front door opened with a bang causing them to move away from each other at top speed. Their children barged twins, Luke and Scarlet, raced for the TV; while their older siblings, Isabella and Jace went into the kitchen where their mom and dad were. What they saw was completely ordinary, dad sitting at the counter reading the evening newspaper and mom preparing dinner. "Jace, how was practice?" John asked his son who had thrown his shoulder bag onto the wobbly wooden table that stood by the window at the front of the kitchen.

Jace was on the front line for the lacross team and had been focused on winning the state for months now. "It could've been worse," Jace admitted grabbing a glass from a cupboard. "Pass me the milk, will you?" Mary grabbed the newly bought milk and slid it over the granite counter towards her oldest.

"Bella? How would you feel about adoption?" Mary asked her second eldest. Isabella dropped about ninety pounds of textbooks. Isabella was a logical girl with a big brain, the smartest kid in the house mom always told her.

"What?" She asked her mom unsure if she had heard correctly. You'd never be able to tell if Isabella and Jace were related, and they liked it that way. Bella the brain and Jace the Jock. They'd love it if they had never heard about each other in the first place. Jace's surfer's cut golden blonde hair and sunkissed skin was completely different from Bella's long curly dark brown hair and her pale complexion. Bella now wore her hair in two thick braids that hung over her shoulders while Jace's hung low in his dark green eyes swooshed to the left.

"Adoption," Mary repeated. John shock his head mouthing no to his wife, who ignored him. "I meet someone this morning he was alone and needed help. So I took him home."

"Well, where is he now?" Jace asked leaning in a chair beside the wibbly wobbly table. Mary dropped her spoon she was using to make spaghetti.

"In- the trunk- I should go get him. Luke! Come with me!" The young boy aged about twelve got up rather reluctantly. Luke, like his sister, had dark red hair that was messily untamed. Luke walked outside with his frantic mother, "I can't believe I left him in there!" Mary whispered as she wrapped her hand in Luke's. Luke smiled and gripped his mother's hand.

"Neither can I," Luke smirked his mother never forgot anything, weather it was to cut off the crust on Luke's sandwich or to take Jace to his driver's test. This made Luke squeeze his mother's hand tighter. Luke was worried about Mary. She had never seemed this panicky. "This boy must be really important for you to freak like this."

"He's a living being, He doesn't deserve to be locked away in a trunk for three and a half hours!" Mary told her son. Luke rolled his eyes. His mother over exaggerates everything. Makes a big deal out of nothing. Sometimes it would get a little out of hand. Luke didn't know what he was expecting when his mother opened the trunk. He imagined a drunken teen passed out in the rather large trunk with his arms and legs sprawled in different directions. But what he did see was a seventeen-looking boy with half his face pulled off brown hair hanging over closed eyelids and torn clothes. He was sitting Indian style with his eyes shut as if he was meditating but, instead of having his hands making the OK sign on his kneecaps he had his arms crossed. He looked as if he were waiting, for what; neither of them had a clue. But when he opened his eyes, it struck fear into the heart of Luke Watson. As Luke looked deeper into his eyes the more he saw. As Luke looked deeper and deeper he saw things that he thought wasn't possible. Spacecrafts diving head first into a super nova, a blue box spinning through space, dinosaurs running around an urban city, metal men firing at people, egg-shaped machines with plungers for one hand and what looked like a whisk for another, and aliens. All different kinds: tall, short, bald, harry, fluffy, human-looking, spike-covered, octopus-faced, green, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, reptilian, old, young, tree-people, etc. Luke wanted nothing more to ask where did this mysterious man come from, but with his mother around, he'd get in trouble for his rudeness.

"Well," The boy started climbing out of the confinement of the trunk. Mary closed her eyes, she knew what came next: about a ton of questions, and a fit of yelling. But that's the complete opposite of what the boy did, he wobbled a bit holding Luke and the car for support. "That's new," He looked down at Luke who was at least a foot shorter than him. "The transformation must've gone wrong," His knees were giving way and as his hand slipped off the car Luke was given full weight. "Must be the separation from the TARDIS, what year is it anyway?"

Mary was taken aback. The question she was expecting was 'who are you?' Not 'where am I?' "What's a TARDIS?" Luke asked looking up at the boy.

He smiled but before he could answer Mary cut him off, "Won't you come in?" That caught his attention, strange enough it looked as if he'd never been invited in somewhere, ever. "What are you waiting for?" Mary asked the boy who stumbled a bit before letting go of Luke.

He froze both of Mary's and Luke's eyes didn't move away from him. Then he began to shake and writhe. He fell on the ground arching his back in pain, "Exactly that! Where's the TARDIS? I need the TARDIS!" He said as Mary and Luke rushed up to him. A million thoughts running through their heads. "I-I need-." Mary, frantic, had cut him off.

"Chicken? Ravioli? Something easy, soup! And a sandwich! Oh a nice soup and a sandwich!" Luke looked at his mom. He had never seen her so frantic in his life. Why was she freaking out now?

"I need you to shut up," The boy breathed he was clutching on to something for dear life in his jacket pocket. Something neither Mary or Luke could see. With those words he passed out again.

"Get him inside, Luke he can share your room." Mary told him running back towards the house.

"Mom!" Mary didn't stop she kept running.

"Sorry can't talk! I think I just burned dinner!"


End file.
